Betrayal
by Shadowtigs
Summary: Strange events are occurring on Mobius and Shadow finds himself on the run. What these events have to do with the Black Arms invasion five years ago is unclear but Shadow intends to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_Well more Shadow and Black Doom although I should say this stands alone from all my other Shadow and Black Doom stories. _

* * *

Heavy panting was all that could be heard. A long time had passed since that all ending clang of steel shut out the world but the hedgehog hadn't moved or voiced protest. Outside he could still see the hoard of angry humans pressed against the barbed fences of the G.U.N headquarters as the rattled the chain-link fence and demanded blood. His blood.

"Project Shadow I suggest you move away," The stern voice of the Commander shattered the hedgehog's reflection, "you're only adding to their agitation."

After a moment the ruby eyes tore themselves away from the world outside and the hybrid stood. He could have killed those humans the moment they arrived in their mob; brandishing burning torches and any weapons they could lay their hands on despite the ineffectiveness of a plank of wood or even a gun on the immortal life form. They had proved themselves to be primitive, swarm like creatures in their actions and for reasons unknown it had irritated the hedgehog greatly to see such feral behaviour from an already stagnant species… Swiftly the hedgehog shook himself from that trail of thought; it was far better suited for a former enemy of his. Yes it would have been nice to kill the humans but that wasn't what Maria would have wanted. So Shadow had fled, running wildly for weeks and desperately fighting his own combat training. The futile battle had only been ended by the arrival of a most unlikely ally and, with fight or flight no longer an issue, Shadow had returned to rational thoughts. Mostly.

"I admire their gratitude." The bitter hiss escaped the hybrid's lips before he could stop it.

Wearily, the Commander faced his companion, "They're afraid Agent, the recent disasters are similar to the crisis in Westopolis and, with no Black Arms in sight, you were the easiest to blame."

Shadow growled, "You humans have learned nothing from the ARK."

"If that were true, Project, then I wouldn't be helping you." The Commander's reply held a growl of his own.

Frustration filled the Black Blur, "I can't remain under lock and key forever."

"Then make yourself useful and go and help the research team." Clearly the hedgehog had pushed the human to the limit of his endurance, "I'm not any happier about this arrangement than you are."

Powering up his skates the hedgehog disappeared with a final huff of "Fine."

The G.U.N surveillance room was crammed with agents in their dark uniforms, crowding monitors and viewing tapes. Apart from the all stood the white bat; she was in charge of this team and no news report escaped her sharp ears. The silent steps following the sound of the doors releasing left Rouge with no illusion as to who had just entered her command.

"Hello handsome." She teased lightly, "To what to we owe this pleasure?"

Wordlessly Shadow moved to stand beside his partner.

The bat laughed, "The Commander sent you then."

For a few moments the pair stood side by side, ruby and teal eyes fixed on the wall of screens as terrified citizens faked tears for the camera and the news station's live feed showed the dark mass of red clouds inching closer to the city. G.U.N's own reports of the advancing storm came from the final member of Team Dark; Omega's optics hadn't diverted from the target since his arrival at the drop site.

"If it is the Black Arms Omega will stop them." Rouge's usual flirty tone had vanished in favour of consoling her guilt ridden friend, "Black Doom isn't back, Shadow."

The dark hedgehog frowned and refused to tear his ruby orbs from the scroll of reports flashing across the screen. The harsh accusations against his alien hybrid status had little effect on the hedgehog's thoughts but the knowledge that Black Doom may have returned proved too greater issue to ignore.

"I survived" the hedgehog muttered.

"What?" If it wasn't for the bat's superior hearing she would have missed the remark.

With a quick glance around the surveillance room, Rouge gestured to her team mate to follow her outside. Once the door was closed Rouge turned upon the hedgehog.

"What crazy things are you saying now Shadow?" The teal eyes held an expression of alarm.

The ruby eyes narrowed, "I survived a fall from space." The hybrid frowned, "Black Doom is at least as powerful as I am if not more… sometimes I think I only won because he expected so little from me."

"Shadow…" Rouge hesitantly approached her ally, "You did more damage to Devil Doom than you realise."

Shadow flinched at the mention of the fight and turned away from the bat's touch, "Black Doom had an army to nurse him to health, and he wouldn't have survived so long if he was easily defeated."

Defeated the bat sighed, "Go and rest Shadow, the stress must be affecting you."

As she watched her ebony and red furred friend disappear, Rouge allowed her fear to show, "I hope you are wrong Shadow… if Black Doom is back I don't think we can fight again."


	2. Chapter 2

The alien hybrid tossed violently in his sleep, his hand shot up to pull at his ears, his quills tensed as if for attack.

"Shadow…" a rasping hiss echoed in the room.

For a moment the hedgehog resisted the call.

"Shadow!"

The ruby eyes opened, "Doom…"

No illusion greeted the hedgehog and Doom's eye was nowhere in sight but Shadow had never forgotten that voice and regretted the sense of comfort it carried.

"Your association with the human weaklings has dulled your senses," The dismembered voice had softened, if such a word could ever describe Black Doom, "have they also destroyed your pride?"

"As you wished to?" Shadow growled, "The Professor created me to protect this planet and G.U.N serves to help me in fulfilling that goal."

Black Doom's tone hardened, there was the hint of some emotion too brief for Shadow to detect but it caused an uneasy guilt to settle in the hedgehog's chest, "Yes the Professor told you. The Professor who failed to give you life, would have continued to fail if I had not given my assistance, gave you a job and you will die doing it!"

The hedgehog smirked and pushed down the feeling of confusion that the alien's concern had created, "I believe you were the one that died."

The alien laughed, "You don't believe that at all. If I were dead then I would not be speaking to you telepathically."

Sensing the games were over, Shadow scowled, "What do you want Black Doom?"

"You." The blunt answer took Shadow by surprise and the alien overlord continued unprompted, "You are my creature and nothing of my blood will serve the humans. I will give you three days to come to me willingly."

A snarl echoed in the room, "And if I refuse?"

The alien laughed, "You will come."

The threat hung in the air.

Shadow felt the heavy presence of his creator vanish. The night passed sleeplessly but for the first time since that horrible battle Shadow's thoughts were not filled with his creator's dying cry; there was no denying it, Black Doom had some sort of hold on him.

* * *

Despite the long night Shadow prepared to enter the surveillance room and lend his aid to the on going investigation. Before he reached the door Shadow's sharp ears twitched at the dim murmur of a radio station, the signal was grainy and the words unclear; someone hacking through the secure server of G.U.N to gain access to the show, but the hedgehog could still understand.

"Aliens returning… seems suspicious… Shadow the hedgehog an alien spy?"

This wasn't research, not hacked through and hidden from the commander, the soldiers resented his existence. Shadow didn't know how many felt the same as those who had sealed themselves within the surveillance room; perhaps they were the only ones who feared a return of the Black Arms or perhaps they were part of a larger conspiracy to frame him.

"Haven't I warned you about overthinking?" The sultry voice of Rouge called from down the corridor, her heels clicked on the floor as she advanced towards her partner, "I hope you're not still worried about the Black Arms returning?"

The invitation to talk about the night before hung in the air before the hedgehog. Shadow stared into Rouge's teal eyes and shook his head, "You were right, there's no way Black Doom could have survived that fall and I destroyed the Comet myself."

A white brow shot upwards and Rouge smirked, "Shadow the hedgehog admitting he was wrong?! Where's my camera when I need it?"

With an unshifting demeanour Shadow closed the distance between the two of them and leant into the bat's ear, "You may want to persuade your men to do the same thing."

As he walked away Shadow ignored Rouge's protests, she wouldn't follow him. The hedgehog's feet carried him towards the entrance of G.U.N's headquarters. As he approached the glass doors it was clear the number of humans pounding at the fence had doubled, a low buzz from the direction of the fence told the hedgehog that G.U.N had resorted to electricity to drive the humans away. A gloved hand rested on the handle of the door and pulled. It was locked.

"You didn't think I'd let you go out there and agitate them…" The cold voice of the G.U.N Commander echoed in the empty hall, "did you Agent Shadow?"

Ruby eyes narrowed and the hybrid growled, "You seem to be mistaking me for a prisoner Commander."

"You are under my roof Hedgehog, you're surrounded by my soldiers… I think you're whatever I say you are." The Commander frowned at the hedgehog, "We may not be enemies Shadow but you don't have my trust."

Shadow fought back a laugh. Such a pitiful creature as this human thought he could command the Ultimate Lifeform, the destroyer of the Black Arms; a far superior race to the insects that surrounded him here, and the saviour of this pathetic planet! Even as the thoughts arose Shadow could see Black Doom behind them but for once he didn't fight.

"Very well Commander." The words were a hiss, "I suppose I shall return to assisting Rouge."

The Commander nodded in approval, "Very well agent."

As he walked away Shadow smirked at the man's arrogance to assume it was safe to let the Ultimate Lifeform wander around his base unescorted. It took only minutes to find the air vents, seconds to wrench the grate free from its screws. Shadow had his hands on the duct when the vision of the white bat came to him unbidden, Omega too fluttered in his consciousness. How could he leave his friends? Then the hedgehog recalled the mob outside. His allies would understand even though they may not accept his choice.

The hedgehog pulled himself into the shaft with a smirk, "Better to reign in hell."

* * *

That final line comes from Paradise Lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the streets Shadow caught glimpses of the feral human mob; they were burning posters and pictures of him, some were gathered in large groups listening to a speaker, all were armed. The hedgehog was grateful for his speed as he crept from building to building; the only clue to his destination was a tight pulling at his chest. His maker calling him home? Or just his natural ability to sense power sources? The hybrid wasn't sure.

Shadow wasn't surprised to see his route taking him out of the city and towards the misty wilds of Mystic Ruins; the thick fog would render G.U.N's soldiers helpless. It would also conceal any Black Arms present; they had the advantage of their body temperature adapting to match their surroundings, a fact Shadow had conveniently forgotten to mention the Commander.

"Seems I've been on your side all along." Shadow gave a dark laugh as he thought of how the alien overlord would interpret his actions.

He wouldn't admit it to Black Doom but the hybrid felt a thrill of pleasure at the thought of the high and mighty commander of G.U.N stumbling around in the mist filled marshes with his thermal imaging cameras. The hedgehog imagined those mismatched eyes darting wildly from side to side as the terrified screams of his men echoed through the gloom. The Commander trapped in a prison of his own making and his despised rival would hold the power…

Ruby eyes blinked and Shadow quickly shifted his thoughts; the last train too much like those of his alien kin to be comfortable. The mist proved insignificant to the hedgehog, his superior alien vision allowed for almost perfect clarity. It alarmed the hedgehog that he assumed that his sight was owing to his black Arms heritage; it meant Doom, not a simple hybrid like himself, would know he had achieved a victory over Shadow before the hybrid glimpsed his creator. Perhaps he was walking straight into a trap; for Black Doom had been certain that his hedgehog form came with limitations. Shadow steeled himself as a large mass appeared amongst the fog. He neared… and laughed. Only Black Doom would have expended such vast amounts of energy to restore the Black Comet from its shattered, fragmented remains, never mind the energy it would take to bring the rock to the planet's surface. It was a display of defiance that such a hated object now rested so close to G.U.N's main headquarters. The hybrid flattened his ears when he considered the statement the return of the Comet made about his role in the life of the Black Arms.

As if his thoughts had summoned them the red and black creatures emerged. Their eyes gazed out at him, filled with hatred for the one who had almost destroyed their very existence but they did not attack.

"You came sooner than expected." The rasping voice of the Black Arms leader came from behind him and Shadow spun round.

Doom looked as he remembered him although he appeared slightly tired. As ruby eyes returned to the Comet, Shadow decided this was to understandable.

"You seemed desperate for me to arrive," The hedgehog's irritation with his creator caused a surge of arrogance that Shadow usually associated with his blue counterpart, "were you inviting me to a housewarming?"

To Shadow's surprise Black Doom laughed, "Hardly. I am not sure I'm inclined to let you enter yet."

This behaviour was, well, alien to Shadow and his distrust showed on his face as he spoke, "Why did you summon me?"

All three of Black Doom's crimson eyes narrowed as he floated closer to Shadow, "I told you that I would not allow one of mine to fall into servitude, and specifically not under the command of such a pathetic and primitive race such as humans."

The Hybrid felt his own gaze narrow, "I don't suppose you recall Black Doom but you allied yourself with that primitive race to create me."

"Yes I did," Doom's voice filled with venom, "and such a grateful creature you were for life I gave you. Tell me traitorous rat was destroying your own kind worth it?"

This was the Black Doom Shadow knew and the hedgehog smirked, "I am the Ultimate Lifeform and I have no regrets over teaching you your place."

The expression in the alien's eyes was unreadable but his mouth was twisted into a cruel smile, "How grateful those humans are to you. How fondly they must think of you their saviour as they hunt you down like the animal you are."

Shadow was unable to suppress the growl that escaped his throat and Doom laughed again, "Poor little hybrid, rejected by the home you chose and the race that made you." The alien watched as his project trembled with rage, "Let me tell you something Shadow; I aided Gerald because I thought he would never succeed. It was the ultimate test of my powers, to render the impossible possible. I never expected a soldier despite my deal with the human. Yet here you stand."

"Make your point Doom!" The hedgehog hated how vulnerable he must look with his quills raised and his fangs on full display but the alien seemed to have a power over him that Shadow didn't understand.

"Impatient child!" The alien overlord was clearly new to interruptions and Shadow smirked as the calm façade wavered before Black Doom recomposed himself, "I would be a fool not to utilise an asset Shadow and therefore I am willing to overlook your past indiscretions and offer you another chance to assume your rightful place with the Black Arms."

The hedgehog scowled, "If I refuse?"

"Leave." The rasping voice was cold, "You surrendered your haven at G.U.N when you came to me. The humans will have blood Shadow… It doesn't have to be yours."

When he had slipped free of the Commander's cage Shadow had been resolute about joining his alien brethren and little had changed. He would exchange captivity for servitude but at least his master was a worthy opponent.

With a gentleness that surprised the hybrid, Black Doom spoke once more; "If it eases that pathetic conscience of yours or that human girl you liked then I will spare those Mobian friends of yours."

Shadow's ear twitched, "Spare?"

Doom's three eyes narrowed dangerously, "You think I would let such an insult against one of my own go unpunished?" The alien allowed Shadow a moment to absorb this information before continuing, "However if it pleases you I won't lay a finger on those irritants that aided you in your last fight against me… even Gerald's descendant if I must."

As Doom's anger blazed from his form as he talked about the injustice of the humans Shadow was unable to stop the rush of warmth at the thought of someone whose anger stemmed from a desire to protect him. Not since the Ark had Shadow known someone value him in such a way; Gerald in his final days had reverted to the military's view that Project Shadow was simply a weapon. Rouge and Omega were his own real ties to the government and if they were safe…

"Very well Black Doom," Shadow moved to stand by his creator's side, "You have my skills at your disposal."

To end what was the strangest exchange ever to pass between creator and creation; Black Doom reached out one of his clawed hands and petted the hedgehog's quills, "Good."

* * *

Sadly Black Doom seems extremely out of character and so does Shadow. Not my best work on reflection.


End file.
